


Sun and Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriFef, F/M, Miss Saigon - Freeform, Musical, Sadstuck, implied Sollux-Aradia, quirks off, solfef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took time for Eridan to register what he have done and now he's in the deck of his hive staring at the troll that he loved, Feferi Peixis. </p><p>{Song used: Sun and Moon [Miss Saigon]}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its bad

He sighed forlornly as he listened to his former moirail's fleeting melody. Here he is standing on the deck of his ship or a hive as what he called it. His hands were wrapped on the railings, gentle breeze plays with his cape. His hair was a mess and his clothes were thrown messily. It was truly unacceptable. Ridiculous as what others called it but Feferi doesn't seem to mind. Over-all she is a sweet, understanding troll different from The Condescension. She was perfect on everyone's eyes. Kind and open and far different from him. He only want to be with her again and make things better- he even made a list. That list includes this: Have her back, be accepted by his friends and fix the problems that he made. He make his move one at the time but after Aradia's death, Solux began hanging out with Feferi and that hurts him. That smile that she makes, he want to make her smile too but he only bring questionable problems at her feet. He then let his anger get the best of him, he went to the place where the others are. Karkat was acknowledging him, telling him to hang out with them more so he won't get lonely but he didn't listen. He killed everyone in cold blood and the worst part is that he killed her too. 

He sighed as he remembered all the things. He took smalls backward and he bumped to the wall of his ship deck and creating a loud noise. Feferi stopped her singing and tried to find where it came from. Typical for her, putting trolls and humans first before herself. She walked to the shore and began stepping to the sea that the share to each other. Her trident was on her side guarding her from harm. As she step more further she came in sight with Eridan's ship. Eridan was leaning on wall of his ship and Feferi was staring at her with eyes asking 'What )(appened?'. Of course she couldn't talk more, when Eridan woke up from his death, Feferi told him that he was forgiven but it doesn't seem like it. A sad expression was plastered on face and the gentle breeze played with his cape. Feferi stepped closer, letting the trident hit the water, creating small ephemeral ripples. 

When she opened her mouth, he thought that she's going to ask him but she didn't. Instead she sang a song with her eyes not leaving his. 

You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I

Her hand was on her chest atop of the pumping organ human's called 'Heart'. The atmosphere and the song was evenly familiar to him. Sun and moon, the song that they learned from Human Rose. He's not exactly in good terms or close to her due to the fact that she's matesprit with Kanaya. Sometimes he asks himself if she had forgiven him but it seems like the answer will always be a no. His mouth went dry from her song, he can see her but all was a blur. Without his glasses, with clothes messy and hair disheveled, Eridan looked really different. He was hesitate to return the song but he pushed himself to sing it. 

You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?

The song was so true, Feferi was a mystery. She's kind but naive. A high blood but not greedy. His world was different to his. He leave in his world alone, rethinking of things that he have done. The sad ones, the bad ones all of them was tormenting his mind day and night. Feferi on the other hand lives her world on the other side of the sea where it was always bright. They don't always see each other unless they are with the others. Tonight Feferi was in front of him which he never expected. 

"Outside day starts to dawn...." The time where they will never see each other.

 

He frowned to the thought and he began singing too. Your moon still floats on high  
Like a star he couldn't reach for. 

 

The birds awake

The stars shine too

My hands still shake

I reach for you

And we meet in the sky!

The thought of them being together made him smile inside his head. Feferi then looked down before looking back at him singing the parts of the song higher, he knew that the song is near end. 

You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined here  
Bright'ning the sky  
With the flame  
Of love

[BOTH]  
Made of  
Sunlight  
Moonlight

The song was sweet and short and with that Feferi waved goodbye and she swam back her place. He remebered the song once again and it made him frowned. The reason why the sun and moon were called lovers is that because they are seen on the sky but they are lovers who can't be together because the moon is always out only at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Its shitty... you can tie me and throw me to the river now


End file.
